


green and black

by nici



Series: phantasically phantasmal [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Bottom Danny Fenton, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Eating out, Established Relationship, For Danny, Ghost Sex, Grinding, Groping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Comeplay, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Man, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pompous Pep, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Speedos, Swimmer, Swimmer!Danny, Tattoo!Vlad, Teen Danny, That'll Change Soon, Top Vlad Masters, Underage - Freeform, Underage Character(s), Underage Sex, Vlad Gets One lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nici/pseuds/nici
Summary: “Daniel! Why must you harass me at every turn?”“I wanted to make sure you had my undivided attention.”“Daniel, I haven't taken my eyes off of you for nearly an hour,” Vlad deadpanned, looking up at the boy’s face. He smirked when he saw the flush creep onto slightly sunburnt cheeks.Danny and Vlad have sexy times by the pool.





	green and black

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY i got such nice comments on that last fic i wrote (almost a year ago huehuehue sorry about that). so i started writing this back in october, hence why it says october in the beginning of the fic lol, oh well.  
> i hope you guys enjoy this and totally let me know your thoughts in the comments, and also it's free-kudos-day! gimme ur kudos pls.  
> alrighty im done rambling on, enjoy!  
> again, sorry for any grammatical errors and whatnot.

Although it was October, and the leaves were beginning to change, the weather was still bright, warm, and a sunny 84 degrees. Danny somehow had convinced Vlad to spend time with him at the pool in the man’s large garden. Vlad didn’t really want to go out, he would have much rather spent the day doing some work and then later cuddling with Danny in the den (“Ugh, don’t act so old! Let’s go out and get some sun!”). Danny seemed pretty excited for a simple day by the pool where he could always go. Whether or not the teenager had some ulterior motive, Vlad wasn’t sure, but seeing his boy in wet swimming trunks could never hurt.

After changing into black swimming trunks, Vlad sat at the end of the bed, rubbing sun block over his bare arms and legs. “Are you ready, Daniel? How long does it take to take off your clothes and put on a swimsuit?”

“I’m comin’! Jus-just go outside, I’ll be out in a minute.” Danny’s voice was slightly muffled on the other side of the en-suite bathroom door. Vlad just sighed and gathered his towel, sunglasses, a bottle of wine, and a glass and headed out to the deck. He settled himself in the pool chair and slid on his shades, watching the clouds idly and sipping his wine while waiting for Danny.

It wasn't long till he heard a rising yell as the boy charged out of the house, cannon balling into the deep end of the pool. The splash, though loud and widely spread, barely reached Vlad’s wiggling toes.

“Did ya see that?! Hey, babe, how'd I look?!” Danny's voice could barely be heard over his flapping arms as he latched onto the pools edge, pushing soaking ebony hair out of his eyes so he could see if his lover had been watching his incredible dive. Already he was panting, most likely due to the excitement, since he used to be head of his swim team and hardly likely to have been over exerted just from that. Vlad just lolled his head to the side, his eyes shielded from danny’s squinting view by the dark shades. He smiled lovingly at the boy as he raised his half full glass of wine in congratulations.

“Well done, love. Olympic Gold Metal.” His voice was dripping in sarcasm, but there was still the endearingly sweet undertones that only made his smile broaden.

“Why don't you come in the pool with me? We can wrestle.” He sang the last sentence as though that would make his invitation more enticing to the older man. “Wanna see your sexy tattoos all wet in the water.” He smiled mischievously when Vlad cleared his throat suddenly.

“I’m afraid not, my little Badger. I don't want to get my hair wet.” Vlad playfully primped his hair and took a large sip of his wine. “Go along and enjoy yourself. I like watching you have fun.” _In more ways than one._

“Sometimes I wonder why I even bother trying to get you to do fun things, you old grump. Whatever! Watch me do these laps, then.” With that, Danny kicked his feet against the pool wall, rocketing himself backwards towards the middle of the pool, then he proceeded to swim back and forth from one end of the pool to the other. Vlad watched comfortably, sipping his wine and pouring more when the cup was empty. He couldn't deny that watching the long, lean muscles along Danny’s back and limbs stretch and flex as he swam was making his body a little more tingly than the alcohol would have. Every few laps, Danny would stop and rest by the edge of the pool, flirting lightly with Vlad, before he went right back to swimming.

About an hour into his swimming, Danny hoisted himself up out of the pool, water flowing down his hair and his bare torso, and Vlad (not-so-discreetly) pushed his sunglasses from his eyes so he could get a clear, unfiltered view of Danny's pale chest, quite literally glistening in the sunlight as long rows of water trickled down his chest and over pebbled nipples. Vlad briefly wondered if he was in some kind of movie, because _time slowed down_ as the boy pulled himself out of the water. The water-soaked trunks he wore began sagging dangerously low on his hips from the weight of the water, and Vlad could see a glimpse of neon green on his hips before he was attacked by tiny but relentless drops of water as Danny wagged his head back and forth like a dog, shaking the water off of him. Vlad flinched and groaned loudly by the unwelcome wetness.

“Daniel! Why must you harass me at every turn?” Vlad pouted as he yanked off his shades. Danny's hair must retain a lot of water, because when Vlad ran his long fingers through his own hair to push it out of his face, he felt that the grey locks were decently wet. Danny just giggled and padded over the hot cement deck to his lover.

“I wanted to make sure you had my undivided attention.”

“Daniel, I haven't taken my eyes off of you for nearly an hour,” Vlad deadpanned, looking up at the boy’s face. He smirked when he saw the flush creep onto slightly sunburnt cheeks.

“W-well, regardless, I wanted to make sure I kept your atten--not important! I wanted to show you my surprise that I have for you.”

A thick eyebrow quirked at that, and Vlad made a face that urged Danny to continue with his cliffhanger. Danny seemed to tense up a bit now, and he almost looked nervous--no, embarrassed? What does he have to be embarrassed for? With a coy look on his face, Danny placed his hands on his slender hips, and he hooked his skinny thumbs under the waistband. He took a single breath that seemed too deep and too serious for the situation, and it slightly worried Vlad, but the feeling vanished immediately when Danny yanked his trunks down, revealing a tight, bright neon green speedo underneath, two thick black stripes detailing on either side of his hips. It almost looked too tight as Danny yanked at one side to adjust, and let it slap back against soaked skin.

Vlad just looked at him, eyes wide open in obvious surprise, and Danny bit his bottom lip nervously.

“I-I found this in my drawer the other day, from back when I used to swim competitively, and I thought, ‘hey, me, you know what would be cool? Wearing this for Vlad. He would _love_ to see you in this.’ And it actually still fits perfectly, so I was like, ‘fuck it’ it could be fun, to--whaa!” Danny's rambling was cut off as Vlad sprang up to sit upright, and he grabbed the teen’s hips and pulled him closer so he could press his mouth against his stomach, his hands obscenely grabbing at his ass, and he groaned into the water-cooled skin.

“Daniel, oh my Daniel, you never cease to bring excitement into my life,” he mumbled into the soft skin of Danny’s stomach as he kissed and nipped at it, meanwhile he was squeezing and gripping the tightly clad cheeks. Daniel let out a stifled moan at the fondling and he jut his hips out to gain more contact. Vlad's tongue slipped out and slid across the wet stomach, going lower to the lining of the speedo, and he could feel the heat coming from the rapidly growing erection. “You look like a sexy piece of candy; I want to eat you so bad.” He bit at a sharp hip bone and groaned into the mark when he heard the soft moan that escaped Danny's lips.

“You can eat me. Would I taste good?” He let out a breathy laugh and pushed Vlad’s hair back from his face so it wouldn’t interfere with his slow licks and kisses.

“Oh, you would taste amazing, love.” Vlad pushed his fingers up underneath the speedo from the bottom and continued squeezing the reddening cheeks, then he spread them to run his fingers along the crack. Danny let out a loud groan when he felt Vlad’s fingertips graze not-so-gently over his puckered hole.

“Oh, fuck, Vlad...” Danny's knees began to buckle, so the elder took that as a sign to take control of his boy. He pulled him down easily, sitting him down on his lap, legs spread on either side of Vlad's hips, and he shivered slightly from Danny's damp skin. He moved his lips from Danny's stomach to his jaw, placing soft, wet kisses there and moving to his lips. He easily dominated the kiss, pushing his tongue into Danny's eager mouth, licking and nipping at his tongue and lips as the boy wrapped thin, sinewy arms loosely around his neck. Soon, Danny began to rock his hips over Vlad's, groaning softly at the sweet friction he gained from it and the continuous groping along his hips and butt. His body was lighting up with wonderful heat, and not just from the heat from the sun shining down on his back. He twirled his fingers into Vlad's hair, tilting his own head to the side submissively so he could give himself more freely to Vlad.

Vlad's fingers continued their motions along Danny's hole, pressing against it slightly, backing up, rubbing soothingly, repeat. Soon he pulled back from the kiss with a small gasp and he looked at his blushing boy, eyes hooded as he continued grinding down onto his hands on and hips. His breaths came out in short, hot gasps and he leaned in to bite at Vlad's stubbled jaw needily.

Vlad pulled his hands away and then turned them over so that Danny was on all fours on the beach chair, face pressed against the back of the chair, ass up in the air. In this position, his ass seemed to be bulging out of the speedo, and that just riled Vlad up more than he could imagine. Without any warning, he slapped one cheek harshly, the sound ringing in his ears before being drowned out by a sharp yelp that stretched out into a long, dragged out moan.

“Do... do that again, please,” Danny whispered hotly into the chair and he wiggled his hips a little. Vlad complied right away, slapping the same cheek, at the same spot. He was greeted back with a loud whimper and more impatient ass-wagging. “Please spank me harder, daddy...” was the soft response from his boy.

 _That damn word_ , Vlad thought, he still didn't understand why being called that by Danny turned him on so fucking badly. All kinds of bells were ringing whenever he heard Danny say that, but Vlad had never been one to listen to his better half, especially since he was in a committed relationship to this seventeen-year-old. He briefly thought back to his old feelings for Danny's mother and he chuckled darkly at the irony. He pushed that thought back as he focused on his needy little boy bent over so sweetly for him. He let out a low growl and slapped the other cheek, watching the flushed and lightly freckled flesh bounce and jiggle back into place. He would never not be amazed by how round and plush Danny’s ass was compared to his lanky, thin frame, and expressed so by leaning in and licking a lewd stripe along a heated cheek, right along the edge of the speedo. “You’re so cute, I love how soft you are,” he murmured against his ass, and he pushed aside the swimsuit that covered his hole and he ran his tongue up along the crevice, delighted by the low moan that came from the teen.

He held the fabric securely to the side with his thumb as he started nipping and licking at Danny's now quivering hole, pushing his tongue in every few licks. He brought a finger in and started nudging it against his hole, pushing in to the first knuckle, it was a tight fit, but his saliva helped ease the way a bit. Above him, Danny was moaning and breathing heavily, burying his face into the lined chair.

“More... Please, more..” Danny gasped and thrust his hips back onto the finger and tongue, shivering when he felt the vibrations of Vlad's groan. He let out a sharp hiss that bled to a quivering moan when the finger pushed in all the way and a second one came in afterwards to the second knuckle “Ohhh, God, daddy that feels so good, please...” He was mumbling into the chair as he spread his thighs further apart and pressed back again onto the fingers. This move nearly contorted his back into a deep and practically impossible arch that pushed his ass out more towards Vlad's face and his wandering fingers.

Vlad grinned and lightly kissed a reddened butt cheek, backing up to watch his finger slip in deeper to the last knuckle, and then he started thrusting both fingers in and out slowly. He looked over at Danny's face, scrunched up in frustrated pleasure. His face was flushed down to his upper back, and he was panting heavily. His fingers gripped at the chair tightly as he was clearly trying to hold off on coming too soon.

“Daniel, I have to get some lube if you want to go any further.” Vlad spoke softly into the skin above Danny's stretched speedo. He gave a few more thrusts then twisted and stretched his fingers a bit.

“Mmm... Th-there's lube on the floor, by the table...” He gasped loudly at a particularly wide stretch. “I... I put it there earlier--oh god please don't stop!”

“So sneaky, my boy wants it so bad.” Vlad grinned slyly and reached for the small bottle and popped it open. He took his fingers out and squirted the slippery liquid on them, rubbing his fingers together before shoving them back inside on Danny, and adding a third finger for shits and giggles. Danny let out a grunt at the unexpected digit, and exhaled roughly before pushing back again.

“Please, hurry up...” He begged quietly as he shut his eyes tight. Vlad smiled and pulled his fingers back after a few more stretches and twists. He lubed up his own cock liberally and lined it up with Danny’s hole, unable to hide how badly he too wanted this. Slowly but without stopping, Vlad's weeping cock was sheathed by Danny, and his resulting groan only caused his walls to twitch and clench around him. “God, every time you're inside me, I feel like it's the first time.” Danny struggled slightly but managed to lift himself on skinny, trembling arms.

“You're right. My tight little Daniel.” Vlad mused as he ran both his clean and lube-slicked hands up along Danny's ample behind and up his slender waist, gripping the soft flesh tightly as he pulled back and then slammed home. The choked sound that forced its way out of Danny's throat sent a flare of heat through Vlad, and he repeated his ministrations, moaning softly at the tight sucking feeling he got whenever he pulled out of the boy.

“Daddy... mmm fuck,” Danny panted softly as his fingers wrapped around the lines of the chair, shaking his head softly as he tried so hard to push his impending orgasm deep down so he could enjoy this a little (or a lot) longer. He arched his back again and pushed back to meet Vlad's valiant thrusting. He leaned his head back and panted loudly, the air all of a sudden not enough for him. “Please... Oh _fuck_ Vlad.. Daddy, oh my god..!” He continued babbling as Vlad's thrusts got faster and deeper.

Vlad looked down at the greying hair atop his little badger’s head and he smirked at the now bared throat. Danny's mouth was parted beautifully as he let rushed pants and nonsense words spill freely from it. He reached one hand around to brace it on Danny's narrow shoulder and he used it as leverage to plunge himself harder into the teen. The near scream that Danny let out right after has Vlad chuckling mischievously. His grip tightened to bruising levels as he picked up the pace, pistoning into the convulsing hole. He lifted a leg to plant it on the ground to gain more control over his movements.

His breaths were shaky at best as he felt heat blossoming over and over again in his belly. He moved his hand to the long neck and he held on firmly but without constricting air, and he leaned forward, his sweaty chest pressed against his boy’s back.

“You're so beautiful, Danny.” He grinned as he whispered into the flushed ear, pushing back wild, smoke grey hair from his neck so he could nip and suck at Danny's earlobe. His grip tightened on his neck and Danny took in a shuddering gasp and his hips stuttered to a near stop before going back to moving with Vlad’s thrusts. “Mm, you like when I do this? When I'm a little rough with you?”

“I-I love when you're rough with me, daddy.” Danny whimpered as he tried to turn his head to meet the lips that still spoke hotly into his ear, but the hold on his throat tightened more and he coughed slightly at his stunted inhale. “Don't stop.” He gasped as he pushed back harder on Vlad's cock.

Vlad hummed with pleasure and he slowed down, grinding into the boy deeply. His thrusts were very shallow, barely pulling out, but every time he dipped back in, it was with a slow, frankly sensual, swivel of his hips, pressing tightly onto Danny’s prostate. The teen let out long, deep throated groans and he cursed softly at the blunt, insistent nudging inside of him. Vlad kept this up until all of a sudden, Danny's breaths got quicker and louder.

“Oh _god_ , please don't stop-- _ **fuck**!!_ ” He cried out, his whole body trembling underneath Vlad as he came untouched, thick spurts landing along the lined chair beneath them. He let out multiple drawn out and shaky moans as his body twitched and writhed against the older man, both trying to get more and pull away. Either way, Vlad didn't let up. He continued grinding down hard into the boy until he was damn near in tears under him, clutching hard onto the chair. But despite Vlad's clearly amused ministrations on Danny's over sensitive prostate, the boy whispered between gasping cries “Keep going, _please_ , Vlad!”

At that, Vlad's hold on the boy’s throat grew ever tighter as he yanked the lanky frame upwards with him till he was nearly seated upright on his cock. Vlad pulled Danny's head back to rest on his shoulder so he could kiss along his bared neck that wasn't covered by his wide, tatted hand, sniffing his damp hair possessively. Though he couldn't exactly thrust fully in and out of Danny in this position, he was still firmly pressed against his prostate, and he moved his hips to the best of his ability so he could reapply that mind numbing pressure to the nerves, milking the boy’s prostate till there was a near constant stream of pre-come dribbling from the flushed tip of his still rigid cock.

Vlad’s own breath became labored as a ghoulish grey hand ran up the inner part of Danny’s sweaty thigh, rubbing along the jutting bone connecting his thigh to his pelvis. He firmly fondled his boy’s drawn up balls and felt lower to where his cock minutely thrust in and out, earning a harsh shudder and more moans that begged him to continue. “Do you think you can come for me once more, my beautiful little badger?” He murmured into Danny’s ear, nibbling the lobe fondly as the teen nodded.

“Ye...yes, daddy, please don't stop,” Danny hiccuped and he turned his head, trying to get to the older ghost’s lips, sighing when Vlad gladly pressed their lips together in a slow, tongue filled kiss. Vlad was panting into the kiss now as he started thrusting faster into his boy.

“You're truly like heaven, my love, so good, so good...” he whispered into the kiss as he sturdily wrapped his hand around Danny’s pulsing cock, taking a long drag upwards, effectively squeezing out more precome. This got another drawn out, wanton moan which just caused his own cock to jump inside the boy.

He placed his hand onto Danny’s flexing abdomen and held on tight as he changed their position slightly and the angle of his thrusts so he could truly get in there, broadening his strokes till he was back to hammering into the poor teen. Both of their moans escalated in the large yard as they both drew closer to an orgasm, another one for Danny.

“Hah...hah.. Daniel, sweetheart..!” He moaned helplessly into the crook of Danny’s neck, the hand that was around the slender throat moving down to rub his chest before firmly planting itself on the soiled chair so he could hold them up in this position. His thrusts became rapid and sporadic just before he gasped out loud, jerking forward harshly into Danny, emptying out into his abused hole. He bit into Danny’s tanned shoulder, his fangs seeping in deeper than the rest of his teeth, and this only spurred the younger ghost on even further.

“Come inside me, Daddy, like that,” he begged, a thin arm bent backwards to clutch at Vlad’s jet hair, “Feels so good, oh god, go faster! Right _there, yes!_ ” His eyes rolled back and he jutted forward as the feeling crashed over him, coming again onto the chair, the pearly liquid dripping between the gaps and onto the cement ground. His moans broke into a pitiful whimper, as his frame shook from the second orgasm, struggling to breathe as they both came back down.

Vlad eventually released Danny’s body and the boy slumped down onto the messy chair, the lines imprinting on his cheek from where his face laid heavily on top of it. Vlad let out a loud exhale and looked down at where the teen and he was still connected. He watched as his semen squeezed out around his cock, and, dirty as he is, he pulled out slightly and thrust slowly back in, listening to the squelch of lube and come being pushed back in and out of Danny’s hole, he did this a few more times, his attention almost solely on his ass, before Danny let out a wail.

“Ple-eaase, Vlad, I can't!” He whined as he squirmed restlessly under Vlad’s tormenting. Vlad chuckled and slowed to a stop, rubbing Danny's ass endearingly.

“I'm sorry my dear, I couldn't help it,” He cooed and pulled out completely, sighing softly and turning his lover around so he could cradle him to his chest. “You're so perfect, Daniel. So sweet and lovely.”

Danny hummed contently as Vlad lifted him up and carried him inside for a much deserved shower and nap.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was enjoyable or at least not totally suckish.  
> lmk of any prompts you want me to write about. i wanna write some spideypool stuff, maybe some stucky, im in love with marvel, so just pop me a request for stuff you like, and if i can work with it, i'll try to write it!  
> gimme a comment, gimme a kudos, subscribe, just gimme ur love. ciao mis amores


End file.
